


苦情剧

by likewastedmytime



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewastedmytime/pseuds/likewastedmytime
Summary: 现实向人设，故事虚构2020年5月-7月的感伤小故事祝食用愉快~
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 5





	苦情剧

五月

“我们可以签他，事实上我们早在去年就开始考虑这件事，但我们并不能十分确定他能带来多少价值。他的确很努力地工作，忠实粉丝也挺多的，但他的路人盘很弱。你应该知道路人盘的重要性。”  
两个月前，跟Chris私交很好的CAA中高层跟他这么说。  
“即使是你，Chris。不得不承认，你的确很强，你值得一些话语权，但是还不够。你能保证吗？你能担保吗？假设公司签了他，收益没达到预期，你又没有损失。”  
你的私心昭然若揭。  
Chris沉默了。他们说的对，假如Sebastian没给公司带来预期中的效益，他不必为此承担物质上的损失。精神上的损失呢？不敢想，因为闭上眼看到的是决堤的洪流。其实也没有人会在意。  
为什么那个像商品一样被讨价还价推来推去的人不是我？  
我真希望那是我。  
但如果是Sebastian，一定也会选择这么做：利用自己那一点点的话语权，攥住那一丝丝的希望，不愿令爱人再在浑水里浮沉。  
你不愿眼看爱人在那里挣扎，你却像被锁在岸边，被人下了定身咒，不能跳下水去跟他一起沉沦，那已经能把你的心击碎。  
何况他还会拿那烟青色的眼，睁圆了，瞪Chris，瞪他，发狠地警告他，不许跳下来！你要是跳下来我立刻不挣扎了，我退出游戏。  
他们俩都有这样的傲气，可惜那些美而高贵的事物总是宿命般地爱出演悲剧。  
Chris凝视着面前的咖啡杯，不知不觉眉头拧得更紧了。心也痛，有液体在翻滚搅动五脏六腑，这种痛苦他也不愿令Sebastian去受。  
房间里沉默了好一会儿，他们都在打着自己的算盘。  
“其实……也不是完全没有办法。”对方像是经过了层层的铺垫故意引出的谈判筹码，包装成诚恳的建议。  
Chris猛地抬头，像抓住救命稻草的溺水者——虽不靠谱终究是可以抓一抓——急切地问，“什么办法？”

六月

“他们后来还说，我开通Ins关注你太明显了，就算是带上Mackie也很明显。”  
“废话，全世界都知道他Ins账号是个摆设。”  
“所以只能这样了……？”  
“Chris你别问我。”  
Sebastian最终还是离开了纽约，驱车4小时到了波士顿Chris的家里。  
最初就像热恋情侣小别胜新婚似地恨不得一直黏在一起，Chris就他妈是个巨大人形挂件，还长着不安分的手的那种。比如有一天早上Sebastian醒来，准备翻身下床去趟厕所，Chris·睡眠浅·Evans被他的动静闹醒，迷迷糊糊伸手乱扯他，没拉住他人，倒是把他的睡裤扯掉大半，Sebastian尖叫——“操，当你屁股猛地一凉你根本不知道发生了什么！”  
Sebastian新电影的宣传告一段落，但是Chris还有工作要推进，每天总要在电脑前坐上四五个小时，开视频会议或是整理资料。总之Sebastian不想做人型挂件，Chris工作时他就去翻Chris的书。Chris的床头常放的东西就两样：书和套，所以激情时刻Sebastian总是激情发问：“Chris！最后一个套又被你拿去做书签了？！你他妈夹哪本书里了？！”  
Chris工作结束常常已到日落时分。Sebastian会提前准备好晚餐——速食意面、速食意大利饺子——然后和Chris一起看电影。  
他们能不厌其烦地在每个日落看Before Sunset，看着窗外温暖的古铜色余晖镀在Celine飞扬的发间，洒在塞纳河上泛起粼粼波光。Before Sunrise是激情的潮水，浪花一掀一落就只剩回忆可以品咂了；但Before sunset温柔的重逢可以千次、万次，每一次我再遇到你，我都看到初见的我们，就像把时间折叠起来，每一个过去的我都在与此刻的你重逢。  
“Chris，那Before Midnight呢？”  
“每个Midnight最终都会回到Before Sunrise。”  
“你是说时间是圆的？”  
“对啊，Happy day will come again.”

眼下他抱着一桶雪糕坐在沙发那边，Chris坐在这边。  
天是阴的，闷闷热热，憋了好几天。今天雨终于下了，撇在玻璃窗上，绿油油地朦胧了整个窗外的世界，又淅淅沥沥地响，衬得偌大的客厅更安静了。热气也消散了些。  
“Seb，你能不能别离我这么远？”  
“怪热的。”Sebastian抱着雪糕还往对面又缩了缩。  
Chris手上的书已经好一会儿没翻页了，他只是假装在看，随意地汲取一点文字。本来他们只是坐在沙发上有一搭没一搭地说话，来一句、回一句，停顿有Sebastian吃一口雪糕的功夫那么长。但当他们聊起Chris开通了Ins还唐突地@了Sebastian的事，说话的节奏就紧了起来，房间的空气又有些热起来。  
是焦虑。Endgame的首映礼后Sebastian跟Chris半开玩笑地说漫威第一阶段结束我们也要中年危机了。再也不是恣意飞扬没心没肺的小年轻了，Chris说他们要从长计议了，虽然当下已经很好，存款、名声都不及爱人重要，他们兜兜转转最终能找回彼此，拥有彼此，本不该有更多奢求，但Chris总想创造能更自由地任由感情滋长的生活。 Sebastian难道就不想吗？他想等到一切好起来之后，站在布鲁克林的屋顶上，听那些大房子外面演奏的音乐，俯瞰曼哈顿，看太阳从地平线升起来，听着音乐，向全世界宣布“我的爱人在这儿！”  
但眼下疫情不断蔓延， CAA谈条件，Ins事件既往不咎，条件是他们都得参加7月的公关，Sebastian在西班牙，Chris在英国。尚不说他们在疫情面前什么忙都帮不上，还要做社交媒体狂欢party的一双棋子，这种时候Sebastian总为自己只是个演员深感无奈。  
他手里捧的雪糕融了半桶，像是妥协似地，像是虽然很热但我还是想碰碰你似地，他的脚动了动，一厘米一厘米地靠近Chris，用脚趾夹了夹他同样屈起的小腿。  
被夹了一下的男人视线依旧没有离开书页，他只是不动声色地伸手拉住了Sebastian想缩回去的脚，轻轻摩挲着。Sebastian的脚趾是罕见的修长型的，细细直直乖巧地并着，白皙温润，秀气得不像男人的脚。相比之下，Chris觉得自己的手掌就像老树皮。  
“怪痒的。”Sebastian说。  
“你怎么这么多事？”Chris手压着他的脚，撑到他面前，鼻尖离他10厘米。  
Chris的蓝眼睛有魔法，真的有魔法，他觉得自己被一股电流酥麻了全身，就像初恋的男孩，是吗？Sebastian总是在想这个问题。Chris整天跟他说，成熟点Sebastian。Chris真的好意思说出口，他们认识这么多年，行为更幼稚的明明是Chris。满嘴跑火车，或是被人小小的笑话逗得捂胸笑倒，有时滑头得要死有时又全无防备落人话柄。到底谁不够成熟？他们明明相互蛊惑。  
Sebastian把雪糕放到桌上，拿过Chris手里的书，翻开盖在脸上，嘟嘟哝哝：“我输了，你那双眼睛诱惑死了。快下去，我好热，要热死了。”  
那人没有动，Sebastian很确定他还撑在他身上，看着他。  
他知道Chris那双潮汐的眼睛正在他身上、被书盖住的脸上眷恋地流转，但他睁眼只看到的油墨字盖在眼前。他听到Chris刻意压住的呼吸声，还有自己剧烈的心跳声。他觉得脊背痒痒的，是汗珠冒出来，痒痒的。  
“喘出来，Chris。”  
Sebastian樱桃红的唇勾起一抹黠笑。  
Chris紧绷的全身就像被人放了气，倏地额头就冒出汗了，大口大口喘着气，竟有些不知所措。  
一部分的Chris已经把手悄悄摸进Sebastian的衣服，顺着尾椎向上，边喘边笑道，“摸到汗了，有这么热吗？”  
而另一部分的Chris站在生死的边缘、悲喜的界限，疯狂舔舐最后的快乐，他知道他只要稍稍抬眼就会看到无边的黑暗，遮天蔽日的乌云，马上就要靠过来。  
“Pay attention Seb.我要你记住现在，让它陪你度过接下来的日子。”  
“亲热的时候不要提工作。”Sebastian有些责备的声音从书页间闷闷传来。  
“我们就像苦情剧的主角，太肥皂了，怎么会这样？”  
“只要是你，什么剧都可以。”他又顿了顿，一本正经道，“至于肥皂，可能是因为我们需要润滑吧。”  
Chris用手掌狠狠地掐了一把他的肩胛骨，“不许你在这种时候讲冷笑话。”  
“嗯——”Sebastian吃痛时溢出的呻吟就像被侵犯的小鹿。Chris甚至能想象到他哼出声时眉头习惯性地一皱。他把Sebastian盖在脸上的书取下来，古代中国新婚男人要揭开伴侣的盖头，然后亲吻那个要跟自己共度余生的美人，Chris也亲了他的美人。  
从他微皱的眉心开始，眼窝、鼻尖，滚烫的脸颊，绯红的耳廓，他的嘴唇从轻轻啄吻到重重碾下，用牙扯咬他的下唇，令他不住地浑身颤|抖，“还热吗，Seb?”  
Chris想起每天早上醒来看到Sebastian睡在自己身边的感觉。  
“哦操热死了快把衣服脱了！” 他在热吻的激浪中用最后的力气说，被Chris搔弄的脊背痒得Sebastian撒娇似地诱惑地扭来扭去。  
Chris把他那快被自己手上动作撑变形的衣服扯掉。被压住上身赤条条的那位也伸出手，揪着Chris的衣角向上一扯，娴熟地褪了他的衣服，露出他身上的纹身。

Chris醒来时太阳已经完全落下了，他打开床头灯，“啪”地一声房间亮起来，暖暖的光倾泻在床铺上。至少Sebastian睡在他旁边，Chris愿意为这一幕付出一切。  
他本想躺回去，因为在太阳刚落下，月亮还没起来，空寂的时间、空间和将暗未暗的暧昧里，Chris只想和他睡觉。就并排躺着，像幼儿园里的小朋友午休那样规规矩矩地躺着，听他的呼吸，摸他的肩胛，和他一样闭着眼睛面对黑暗，但其实那黑暗又是一切。  
Sebastian醒了，他们起来吃了点东西，边喝酒边看before Midnight——显然天全黑了就不适合看before Sunset了嘛。

“回到那个话题…我要说，每次都是这样Chris，就只能这样了。”Sebastian喝醉了，红着脸摇头晃脑嘟嘟囔囔。  
Chris用手指不知所措地摩挲瓶口，缄默着。  
“我一想到要跟陌生人每天同处一室，就要窒息了。要坐在那干什么？抠脚吗——”  
“噗！”Chris被他说的话逗笑了。Sebastian完全没意识到自己跑火车说了些什么，只是还咕嘟咕嘟喝个不停。  
“Seb，我们没有退路。”Chris说，“我们现在在这里了，记得吗？”  
“所以每次都是这样。一千次一万次都是这个鬼样。”Sebastian把脑袋凑过来，还把鼻涕蹭到Chris的衣领上，“我们永远都不知道自己在做什么。”

七月

那天Chris表现得太明显了。  
Paul的声音从笔记本电脑里传出来，“Wow~ There’s Chris Evans and there’s Sebastian Stan…” 然后Chris像被人烫了屁股似地弹起来，脸都涨红了。那时Sebastian就坐在对面看着。  
他时常觉得自己很迷糊，那是他为数不多感到狂喜的时刻，眼下又是他为数不多心情沉重的时候。Sebastian觉得自己像被浪打来打去，掀起又拍下的筏子。  
飞机上、深夜里，除了飞机巨大的轰鸣声，什么都听不到。后来心坠落的声音渐渐盖过飞机的嘶吼占据了他的心。他知道自己离西班牙越来越近了，离Chris越来越远了。  
即使他们约好了要吻一百次、一千次，他还是觉得自己根本熬不到那天。他下意识伸手往侧边摸去，就像他们并肩躺在床上时那样，可旁边是空荡、冰凉、宽大的死的座位。  
突然，一股巨大的困意卷过来。他半眯着眼睛，想到Chris说起Before Sunset重逢的那一套理论。  
我们会重逢千次万次。  
每个过去的我都在和此刻的你重逢。  
每个孤单的我终究在另一个时间节点和你并肩而眠，像孩子那样。  
时间是圆的。  
每一次，每一次我们都在说，我们现在在这里了。


End file.
